Qadat
Qadat, the great city located on the north bank of the Basaam River, at its first bridge, has been the center of power in the Kaspari Empire for millenia. For long ages, the lands north of the Basaam were inhabited by various barbarbian tribes; only in the last 200 years or so have those lands been civilized and brought under the Empire's control. As such, Qadat's skyline is dominated by walls, towers, castles, and other military construction. Today Qadat is the best-fortified city in the Empire, presenting a stern gray face to the north. Features of the City Qadat is a mass of gray, heavy, brooding, stone overlooking the riverside wharves. With few exceptions, the city lacks the graceful spires and domes typifying Kaspari architecture, as well as the ornate gilt and tilework. Instead, the city's builders borrowed techniques of other lands to produce the massive battlements that ring the city. Within the stalwart outer wall, smaller interior walls divide Qadat into defensive quarters. These interior walls have never been tested, since the great outer wall has never been breached. The river itself is protected by a number of great chains that extend across the river bottom from bank to bank. When the city needed to be defended from riverboat raiders, the chains could be tightened by means of a steam-powered winch, so that they were only inches below the water level. The people of Qadat are by and large obedient, hard-working, and honest. Surprisingly, they are not warlike, for that role is taken up entirely by the mamluks. The mamluks are both slaves (owned ultimately by the Caliph) and rulers of Qadat, and they form their own elite rank within the city population. The remainder of the population works hard to support its military organization. Visitors to this great city should make note of the following sites: *'City Walls'. A marvel of engineering, the walls of Qadat are carved out of granite, shipped block by block downriver from the Ranjipat Range. The foundation was laid more than 2,000 years ago. The walls have been improved and strengthened by the mamluk rulers ever since. Today, the city's outer wall measures 40 feet high and 40 feet thick. The wall is not solid, however. Twenty feet from the exterior, a 15-foot-wide tunnel snakes through the center. The wall is breached by three gates, each leading north toward the Almaaqi Plain. Otherwise, the only gap in the wall occurs at the waterfront. The outer wall curves around to the riverbank both east and west of town, ending on both sides with a 50-foot-high tower. The twin towers hold the great chains that seal the river from invasion, and extend across the river to similar towers on the south bank. A second wall extends between the two south bank towers, enclosing the city and its bridge. Atop the wall, members of the mamluk guard patrol the battlements. A different unit is assigned this duty each month. Great cauldrons are positioned along the walls and over the gates. During an assault, the caldrons hold burning Liquid Fire, which the guards can pour upon assailants below. *'Slave Market'. Qadat's ruling mamluks enforce high standards in the authorized slave market. As a result, its slaves are of the highest quality, are not mistreated, and are usually capable and talented. Members of desert tribes are sold here along with northern barbarians, as are criminals who have been enslaved for lawbreaking. Category:Large Cities Category:Settlements in the Kaspari Empire Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Lower Basaam Category:Locations in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations